


Lads Who Lunch

by wrote_and_writ



Series: The Chosen Ones [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Draco and Harry finally manage lunch





	Lads Who Lunch

Harry finally took a holiday. He had accrued a good three months of leave. He owled Draco the day his leave was approved, and two days into his holiday, he found himself across from Draco at a cafe near Harry’s flat, having lunch.

“I’m really glad you had the time to meet,” Harry said, nervously fingering the stem of his wine glass. 

“Oh, I’m pretty flexible these days.” He favored Harry with a grin. Harry choked on his wine. 

“So.”

“So.”

“So. How have you been?”

“Harry, it’s been, what, twenty years? What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. I’m out of my depth here,” he admitted.

“Fair enough. Well,” Draco sipped his wine, considering. “I went to university. Cambridge. Got a degree in chemistry to compliment my potions skills. Got bored, got a degree in astronomy. It was nice. Peaceful. No one knew me, so I got to figure out who I wanted to be. I didn’t waste my opportunity.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond. He found he was happy Draco got a chance to start over. But he felt a sharp stab of jealousy. He wouldn’t trade his children for the world. He loved Ginny and was still great friends with her. He had been so starved for family, though, that he rushed headlong into creating one the moment he could, without ever considering he might have a different life. 

“Why astronomy?” Harry asked after a too-long pause.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Draco said simply.

“Jesus, I get that,” he blurted. “Took me years to get that sorted. It worked out when my kids were babies. I was already awake, so I took the night shift while Ginny recovered.”

“You have three children, I heard?”

“Yeah, James, Ruby, and Lily.”

“Ruby? I thought you had two sons?”

Harry laughed. “So did I, for too long. We had her name legally right before we sent her off to Hogwarts. Ruby Minerva. She chose it herself.”

“Goodness. She anything like old McGonagall?”

“Worse, she’s exactly like her mother.”

“Poor man,” Draco said, with every evidence of sincerity. “We should order, or I’m going to have too much wine.”

They ordered -- steaks, chips, salad, another bottle of wine. Conversation flowed more easily as the progressed through the meal -- and the wine. It wasn’t effortless, but Harry found himself looking for an excuse to ask Draco out for another...lunch? Dinner? 

Too soon, the check came. Harry slipped his card to the waitress, and too soon, she returned.

“Thank you for lunch,” Draco said, though he made no move to stand. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Awkward pause, and then

“Would you--”

“There’s a --”

Their words collided and tangled, stopped by laughter, but they managed to arrange to meet for dinner that weekend. 

It began to rain in earnest as they waited for cabs -- alas, they were not going the same direction -- and Draco held his umbrella over them both. He insisted, as he had said umbrella, that Harry take the first cab, but before Harry got in, Draco put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Potter. Harry. Dinner, it’s a date, right?”

Harry;s radiant grin might have been answer enough, but Harry relished the words.

“Yes, Draco, it is absolutely a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to get more of this story is to comment what sort of scenes/stories you would like to see next. I don’t have solid plans for how to continue.


End file.
